


Upstairs Now

by JessLovesRobron



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Gay, Jealousy, Love, Lust, M/M, Secret Relationship, Teasing, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessLovesRobron/pseuds/JessLovesRobron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron sees the perfect opportunity to make Robert jealous.</p><p>Inspired Song: "Jealous" by Nick Jonas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upstairs Now

_The day Aaron decided to make Robert jealous was the day he made the biggest mistake of his life._

Aaron is currently sitting in The Woolpack, a pint of lager in his hand. To his relief, he's finished work for the day and now has the opportunity to get as wasted as he pleases.

He's joined by Adam, Victoria, and Finn.

Adam is holding his mobile phone to his ear as he talks to his mother about something which is farm-related while Victoria and Finn are rambling on about something Aaron couldn't care less about.

Aaron just sips from his pint, eyes locked with Robert who is currently sat at the far end of the pub. He's having a quiet drink with Chrissie, Andy, and Katie. Surprisingly, Aaron doesn't feel jealous as such, not when he knows who Robert wants deep down. Just because he's sat over there with his wife, brother, and sister-in-law, it doesn't mean that's where he wants to be, especially when it's clear he isn't engaging in their conversation whatsoever. Instead, he can't take his eyes off Aaron, practically lusting over the younger boy.

Yes, it's fair to say Robert wants Aaron badly right now.

'What d'you think, Aaron?' comes Victoria's voice, her eyes now fixed on him suspiciously. He turns his gaze away from Robert and makes eye-contact with her, raising his eyebrow in question.

'You what?' he asks, holding the expression of confusion.

Victoria rolls her eyes. 'You aren't even listening to us, are you?'

'Not particularly, no.' Aaron shrugs, taking another swig of his drink. He has to ignore the way Finn's hands are brushing against his thighs under the table, wanting to say something but knowing it's a possibility that it's an accident which seems to keep occurring. Nothing wrong with that.

Okay, there is, because Aaron is technically taken and he has no interest in Finn to even go there - unless it's a drunken one-night stand of course. Aaron cringes on the memories. He seriously wants to kill Adam right now, for sitting next to Vic, leaving him to be seated next to love-struck Finn Barton, who remains to have a deep crush on Aaron and can't keep his hands to himself.

'Never mind,' Victoria huffs, eyes landing back to Finn as they continue their conversation.

Aaron's eyes find Robert's again, only this time Robert has his head down and his eyes glued to his mobile, typing away at what Aaron assumes is a text message. He looks away, trying not to feel too disappointed.

Not even a minute later, his phone is vibrating on the table in front of him, a small noise following to indicate he has a text message.

 _This should be good,_ he thinks sarcastically, now holding his phone in front of his face. After sliding his thumb along the bottom of his screen, an unread text appears - unsurprisingly, it's from Robert.

**Robert:** **You and Finn sitting there with Victoria and Adam looks wrong, like a double date or some shit. I don't like it.**

Aaron furrows his brows, looking back up to find Robert now looking right back at his with narrowed eyes. Aaron then smirks, realising he can have some fun with Robert's jealousy.

**Aaron: What makes you think it's not a** **date? We're both gay, and he fancies the pants of me so why not.**

For a short second, Aaron wishes he'd never sent that text, seeing Robert's jaw clenching as he reads it over. Fuck, and now he's typing back furiously.

**Robert: Nice try. You seriously expecting me to believe you and that nerd are on a date?**

'D'you mind?' Aaron asks rudely, noticing how Finn is peering over his shoulder in hopes that he'll catch a glimpse of who Aaron is texting. He shakes his head with an eye roll, moving his phone out of the way of Finn's wondering eyes before typing a text back to Robert.

**Aaron: Do you?**

He now looks over at Robert, seeing the older boy shake his head with a bitter smile on his lips. Aaron is enjoying this more than he should be.

**Robert: As if. Pigs will fly before you go on a date with him.**

**Aaron: If you say so.**

**Robert: Don't piss me off, Aaron. You're still too close for comfort. Move.**

Deliberately, Aaron shuffles closer to Finn, their thighs now in contact under the table. Finn jumps at the sudden movement, but seems to relax within the next couple of seconds, the corner of his eyes fixing on Aaron subtly, wondering what it means -  _hoping_ it means what he thinks it does. Funnily enough, Aaron feels no remorse for his actions of using Finn to get to his secret lover.

**Aaron: This better? ... would it make things worse if I told you he has his hand on my leg?**

**Robert: That better be a joke.**

**Aaron: Yeah, sorta.**

Robert is now shooting a death glare at Aaron and Finn, the jealousy eating away at him and he can't control it. Now he knows how Aaron must feel when he sees Robert with Chrissie.

**Robert: The fuck do you mean, sorta?**

**Aaron: All I'm saying is I'm not encouraging it.**

**Robert: What, so he has got his hand on your leg?**

**Aaron: Not just my leg.**

Robert is now fuming at the thought of some other man touching Aaron -  _his_ Aaron. At the same time as answering when he's spoken to by Chrissie or the others, he's trying to fight back the temptation to jump out of his seat and knock Finn's glasses flying off his face.

**Robert: You telling me he's touching you?**

**Aaron: Be a bit more specific.**

**Robert: Is he touching you down there?**

Aaron ignores the text on purpose.

**Robert: For fuck's sake, Aaron, just tell me before I lose my shit.**

Giving in, Aaron types a text back.

**Aaron: What happens under the table, stays under the table - sorry mate.**

**Robert: That supposed to be funny? Do you see me laughing?**

Aaron looks up, his smirk fading when he notices Robert scowling at him. He's starting to think it was a bad idea to mess with Robert like this, but he's having way too much fun to stop. Also, it's a twisted way to prove to Robert that he's easily lost to someone else.

Aaron doesn't have time to reply because a second later, he's receiving yet another text.

**Robert: I can't just sit here and do nothing. Look at the way he's fucking looking at you.**

**Aaron: That's my fault for being sex on legs.**

Robert shakes his head while typing. Chrissie interrupts halfway through, asking if Robert wants another pint and after he refuses, she heads over to the bar while Andy and Katie sit wrapped up in each other, not even remembering Robert is there too. All the better for him, to be honest.

**Robert: I swear, if he doesn't stop with those damn annoying** **heart eyes, I'm gonna flip. He'll be lucky if I don't poke his eyes through his fucking head.**

**Aaron: Nice. I love a bit of violence in my man**

**Robert: This isn't a joke, Aaron. Please, just move before I go insane.**

Aaron smirks, loving the way he can get to Robert as easily as this.

**Aaron: Na, I like it here. I'm getting some attention for once.**

There's a minute or two delay with the next text.

**Robert: You want attention?**

**Aaron: Yeah.**

**Robert: Okay.**

**Aaron: ... Okay??**

Aaron looks up, confused. He watches nervously as Robert stands up from his seat, sliding his phone into the inside pocket of his blazer. He walks over to where Chrissie is getting the drinks, makes a simple yet pathetic excuse and then he makes his way around the bar, locking eyes with Aaron angrily before he's disappearing through to the back room.

Aaron's heart drops when he receives a final text.

**Robert: Upstairs now.**

_Well, shit._

_-THE END-_

**________________**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

_**Dear reader,** _

_**Send your prompts or inspired songs, either in the comments or to my Tumblr (jesslovesrobron). Also, comment if you want me to make a part two of what goes on upstairs!** _

**_\- Jess, x_ **


End file.
